Items
About: The following is a simple guide on how to obtain useful items around Vortex. Weapons: Melee: Tier 1-60: - Shops via the Vortex Hub or the Grand Exchange. Tier 70: - Barrows (from minigame) - Blisterwood weapons (from blisterwood tree) - Abyssal whip (from abyssal demons) - Crystal weaponary (from crystal weapon seeds) Tier 75: - Godswords from Godwars - Abyssal vine whip (attachment via slayer drop) Tier 78: - Ancient warrior weapons (from Revenants) Tier 80: - Chaotics (from Dungeoneering) - Attuned crystal weaponary (from attuned crystal weapon seed) Tier 90: - Noxious scythe (from Araxxor) - Drygors (from the Kalphite King) Ranged: Tier 1-60: - Shops via the Vortex Hub or the Grand Exchange. Tier 70: - Barrows (from minigame) - Blisterwood weapons (from blisterwood tree) - Abyssal whip (from abyssal demons) - Armadyl crossbow (from Commander Zilyana) - Dark bow (from Dark Beasts) Tier 75: - Hand cannon (from chaos dwarves) Tier 78: - Ancient warrior weapons (from Revenants) Tier 80: - Chaotics (from Dungeoneering) - Attuned crystal weaponary (from attuned crystal weapon seed) - Zaryte bow (from Nex) - Royal Crossbow (from the Queen Black Dragon) Tier 90: - Noxious longbow (from Araxxor) - Ascension crossbows (from Legios) Magic: Tier 1-60: - Shops via the Vortex Hub or the Grand Exchange. - God staves from the Mages bank Tier 70: - Barrows (from minigame) - Blisterwood weapons (from blisterwood tree) Tier 75: - Staff of light (from Ice Strykewyrms) - Polypore staff (from Ganodermic Beasts) - Abyssal wand/orb (from abyssal demons) Tier 78: - Ancient warrior weapons (from Revenants) Tier 80: - Chaotics (from Dungeoneering) - Attuned crystal weaponary (from attuned crystal weapon seed) - Virtus wand/book (from Nex) Tier 90: - Noxious staff (from Araxxor) - Seismic wand/orb (from Vorago) Armour: Melee: Tier 1-60: - Shops via the Vortex Hub or the Grand Exchange. Tier 65: - Third-Age (from clue scrolls) Tier 70: - Barrows armour (from barrows minigame) - Bandos armour (from General Graardor) Tier 78: - Ancient warriors armour (from Revenants) Tier 80: - Torva armour (from Nex) Tier 85: - Tetsu armour (from The Dark Lord) Tier 90: - Malevolent armour (from Rise of the Six) - Razorback gauntlets (from Airuts) Ranged: Tier 1-60: - Shops via the Vortex Hub or the Grand Exchange. Tier 65: - Third-Age (from clue scrolls) Tier 70: - Barrows armour (from barrows minigame) - Armadyl armour (from Kree'arra) Tier 78: - Ancient warriors armour (from Revenants) Tier 80: - Pernix armour (from Nex) Tier 85: - Death lotus (from The Dark Lord) Tier 90: - Sirenic armour (crafted via sirenic scales) - Ascension grips (from Ascension creatures) Magic: Tier 1-60: - Shops via the Vortex Hub or the Grand Exchange. Tier 65: - Third-Age (from clue scrolls) Tier 70: - Barrows armour (from barrows minigame) - Subjugation robes (from K'ril Tsutsaroth) Tier 78: - Ancient warriors armour (from Revenants) Tier 80: - Virtus armour (from Nex) Tier 85: - Seasinger (from The Dark Lord) Tier 90: - Tectonic armour (from Vorago) - Celestial handwraps (from Celestial Dragons) Special Items: - Demonic Statuette - Holiday Items __NOEDITSECTION__